Yuya Sakaki
|hair color = Green, Crimson |eyes color = Crimson |romaji = Sakaki Yūya |age = 14 |gender = Male |family = Yushou Sakaki (father) Yoko Sakaki (mother) |allies = Yuzu Hiragi (childhood friend)Yuto (Partner, Xyz dimensional Counterpart) |status = Alive |occupation = Duelist |affiliation = Yushu Juku, Maiami City, Xyz Dimension |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Episode 01 |seiyuu = Kenshō Ono Michael Lico Jr (English)|height = 1.58}} "Yuya Sakaki" ( , Sakaki Yūya) He is the protagonist along with Yuto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. His dream is to become a "Entertainment Duelist" professional and make people smile with his duels. About 'Appearance' Yuya is a young boy with crimson eyes, and have green and crimson hair color. Stuck in his hair, he uses a glasses in golden color, with orange lens and a light blue star. And with a black belt in the neck, and a necklace with a blue Pendulum. He wears a red t-shirt fastened by a belt holding his pants. Over his t-shirt, he wears a white jacket with yellow and red details. Yuya uses a red bracelets, and with a simple green pant, with two pockets wtih golden details. His uses a red shoes with orange details, and without laces. 'Personality' Yuya is a boy full of energy, so that in his Action Duels, he cannot sit still, and saying his favorite phrase: "Here comes the fun part!". Since when child Yuya want to become like his father, Yushou Sakaki. Whenever he is in troubles he remembers the words of his father. Whenever he is depressed he covers his eyes with his goggles. But in his duels, Yuya only thinks to entertain the public. Biography 'History' Yuya was a child who lived crying, until a day it received a pendulum from his father. Yuya as a child admired his father, Yushou Sakaki. He and his mother always watched their duels. But in the final of championship his father disappeared in his duel against Strong Ishijima. So known as a coward. Yuya grew up in the You Show Duel School with your friends Yuzu Hiragi, Noboru Gongenzaka, Shuzou Hiragi, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu. Then from there Yuya performs his "Entertainment Duel". 'Appearing' Yuya Sakaki first appears in Episode 001 at 0:33 seconds. He begins to debut in a duel against Noboru Gongenzaka. After debut against Noboru, Yuya appears talking with Yuzu Hiragi and Shuzou Hiragi, because Yuzu unintentionally broke his Solid Vision machine. Then a person walks in the door, Nico Smiley. Nico want to make a display of duel, with the participation of Yuya VS Strong Ishijima. Alone, Yuya think about it, and resolves duel. With everyone waiting to see Yushou Sakaki son. In the start of the duel, Yuya did not appear. Everyone begins to think he is also a coward. But Yuya appears wearing a clothing clown. The duel started. Yuya starts running, and collecting several Action Cards. In the middle of the duel, Yuya cannot run anymore. But the Yuya Pendulum began to shine bringing a new ray of hope, the Pendulum Cards. After Yuya win the duel against Strong Ishijima, everybody wanted to see the Pendulum Summon, then Yuya duels against Yuzu. In desperate attempt to make a "Pendulum Summon", he has failed. Then, in other day Yuya training with Noboru, to dominate the Pendulum Summon. After 261 duels, Yuya can do. But in other day Yuya are out school, when Yuya meets a LDS duelist, Shingo Sawatari. Shingo says want see Yuya Pendulum Summon, then he invites Yuya and your friends to Leo Duel School. Over there, Shingo steals Yuya Pendulum Cards, and capture your friends. Then Yuya must duel. Among the duel, Yuya is astonished by see Shingo use your Pendulum Cards. But Yuya not surrender, he draw the card "Block Spider" and turns the tables. Yuya wins the duel. In the end of the duel, appears a strange boy, saying wanting to be Yuya apprentice. His name is Sora Shiun'in. List of Duels Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protoganist